1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair and more particularly, to a seat guiding apparatus for a chair that can enhance comfort and add support to a sitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A convention seat of a chair is usually designed to be stationary. When sitting on the conventional seat, a sitter needs to adjust the sitting posture to allow the back against the backrest of the chair for support. However, the sitter may unconsciously remove the back from the backrest of the chair due to a change in the sitting posture, such that the sitter will feel a growing discomfort and eventually pain in the spine after sitting for a long time.
Although a seat adjustment or backrest angle adjustment device is widely used in a chair for enhancing sitting comfort, it can't ensure that the sitter's back will lean against the backrest of the chair when sitting. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved seat for a chair.